Sick House
by Catt-Lynn
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione shove Ginny off to a sick house in Ireland where she cares for the wounded. Life is pretty routine...until she picks up a sick survivor from a small battle and things turn around.
1. Finding

Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione shove Ginny off to a sick house in Ireland where she cares for the wounded. Obviously, she isn't too happy about this, but she deals. Life is pretty routine...until she picks up a sick survivor from a small battle and things get turned around. ...I promise, it's a lot better than it sounds!

Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. R.'s characters, plots, etc... why would I bother with fanfiction if I did?

A/N: I'm kind of bored right now and I'm writing this because I have nothing better to do. That's the downside to roleplaying, you need someone else to reply to you.

**-Sick House-**

Ginny knelt down to check a fallen wizard's pulse. None. He was dead. She sighed and stood back up, oblivious to the battle raging around her. People were calling out curses and hexes that she did not reconize. That was the problem, she hardly reconized any of these wounds! How was she supposed to save people if she didn't know how? She looked around at the battle and a glint of white caught her eye.

There was a tall man with long blone hair, dressed in black like _His _army, but fighting against his own ranks. He must have tried to run away from them and was now trying to bring him down. Some people Ginny pittied to no end, the poor boy must have been forced onto the dark side, he had that look of pure blood around him. A hex flew by Ginny and just barely missed her side, she had to tear her eyes away from the man. A wizard dragged her away to the back of the battle.

"Go to your home, get the survivors later." then he ran away.

Ginny sighed, then did as the wizard had told her to, and went back to the sick house.

**The Battle Field-**afterwards

Ginny walked the battle field. No side had won, both had retreated, leaving the injured to die. Most people were already dead, but occationally, Ginny would find someone alive. So far, all had been able to walk the short distance from the battle field to the sick house, so Ginny was still here. She looked around and gasped. On the ground was the wizard she had seen fighting earlier, fighting his own ranks. She ran over to him. He was uncontious and running a fever. It felt to be about 110! But he was alive, she could save him!

Ginny took out her wand and levetated him back to the sick house. Once inside, she lay him on the couch-all the beds were taken. His face was was wet with sweat and mud and he was overall, very dirty. Ginny got a songe and bowl of cold water from the kitchen and cleaned his face. She gasped.

"Draco Malfoy..."

Draco did not stir, he lay there half dead and defenseless. Ginny wondered what she should do, letting him die surely wouldn't be so bad? There was no way that he would be fighting on her side...but all that she had learned in the sick house was never leave any one to die, everyone could be saved. And no one she had healed that had been on the Dark Lord's side ever went back to him...

Ginny made up her mind and decided that she would try to save him. She somewhat cleaned him off and put him in clean cloths. Then levetated him upstairs to the only empty bed-her own. She gave him some potion for his fever and then checked the rest of him. He had a broken leg, three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and quite a few bad cuts. She bandaged him up and silently cursed herself for not taking some of Madame Pomfrey's bone restoration potion. Oh well, he'd have to heal the slow way. She sighed and went downstairs to fix herself some dinner.

"Ginny! You're alright!" Hermione excalimed when she got downstairs.

"Yeah Gin, we were afraid some one might've blown you up."

"When we heard about the fighting and all." Fred and George joked, but Ginny could see the releif in their eyes.

"You are alright Ginny?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course!" Ginny snapped, "I can take care of myself! What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard about the fight," Ron explained, "We apparated over here right away."

"Well don't expect me to invite you to spend the night, I haven't got any open beds. Which reminds me," Ginny looked over at Fred and George, "My room is off-limits. I've got a sick patent in there which means _no dumgbombs under my pillow_!"

"Us?" Fred asked.

"Why would we ever do such a thing?" George added.

Hermione, however, was a little more sensitive, "Really? Do you need me to go up there and take a look at them? I've picked up some good healing tips."

"NO!" Ginny said, maybe a little too quickly, she couldn't imagine what would happen if they found out she was nursing their school enemy in her room, "He's incredibly sick and highly contagious! I've got him on quarentine. The only thing that would help would be if you had some potion to restore broken bones?"

"Sorry, no." Hermione said.

"You all should actually probably go now, I've been with him and I don't want to spread whatever he's got to you. Not to mention all the other diseases flying around this place."

"You sure Gin?" Ron asked, "We could stay, we don't mind."

"No, I think you'd better go."

"Alright, see you."

Ginny watched each of them apparate out until it was only Harry and her.

"Aren't you going to leave me?" Ginny asked bitterly.

Harry sighed, "Yes." and he apparated out.

Ginny bit her lip, wanting to cry, but went to the couch to sleep-she didn't feel very hungry anymore.

**Draco**

Draco dreamt of an angel. His angel. His guardian angel. She was small and had red hair, but she looked tired and sad. He assumed from trying to protect him. He was not an easy person to protect...not a person who even probably deserved to be protected. He wanted to apologize, but his mouth wouldn't work. Then his angel's hair flared up in flame and burned him. His dreams were once again dark.

**Ginny-**one week later.

Ginny walked up to her room to attend to Draco again. He hadn't woken, but his fever had improved and it was not so hard to feed him anymore. Plus, staying in bed and not moving was helping his broken bones to heal. Though it did not seem that he slept well, he would mumble in his sleep, often times it sounded like "Sorry." She wondered if he knew she was here and taking care of him? If he was apologizing to her?

Ginny opened the door and sat down on the bed next to Draco. She took the bowl of water she had brought up for him and put her hand in, then put it on his forehead. She smiled, his fever had broken over night. She got up and set the bowl down. Then she took the cup she left in the room and started to fill it up. That's when she heard him groan.

AN: Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to know what happens next? Sorry, you'll have to wait until the next chapter! Hm, I think I just might keep this one up. Maybe...maybe I'll finish this one? How would you like that? Please reveiw! I need two reveiws before I put up the next chapter.

Sorry if you don't like the story. I ask that if you don't like it, please don't tell me, just don't read it. I don't want any wars...I really hate those. I was in one once...I do not want to repeat it. But if you have any constructive critisism or complements or anything...please, I beg you to reveiw. Thanks!


	2. Crying

A/N:

Gosh, I posted this chapter under the wrong story! Not good. I hope this turns out alright. If it doesn't I'm sory! 

harrypotterchick4ever- Thank you soo much for reveiwing! My first reveiw! And don't worry, more information about what happened before this will come...in time...hehe! I love time, it's a wonderful thing, don't you think?

...sorry, I'm feeling a bit hyper this morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. R.'s stuff.

**-Sick House-**

Ginny hurried over to Draco, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry..." Draco mumbled, he could finally speak to his angel. ...but then, she wasn't an angel. He knew the girl who was leaning over him right now... "Ginny?"

"Yes, it's Ginny." She was a little puzzled as to why he called her 'Ginny', hadn't he always called her family Weasle? But this was not the time to worry about that. "How are you feeling?"

Draco tried to sit up, then winced, "Bad."

"You've got a few broken ribs and a broken leg. Your wrist's sprained and you've got some nasty cuts all over. And you were just sick until recently. You're fever just broke over night."

Draco looked at Ginny suspiciously, "Why'd you save me? Why are you here?"

Ginny bit her lip, "I saw you...fighting against You-Know-Who's army...I didn't know it was you...not until later. But then, I just took you back." Draco was about to say something, but Ginny stopped him, "No more talk, you need to eat." Then she dissapeared out of the room. A few minutes later she came back in with a tray and eggs and bacon...it made his mouth water. "Eat." Ginny commanded, and Draco willingly obeyed.

"Now," Ginny said, when Draco had finished eating, "I need to go take care of my other patients. You need to sleep. If you need anything, just call, I'll hear. I'll be back later to check and see how you're doing."

Draco nodded, unable to say anything, for sleep was once again taking over, and Ginny was gone.

-later

Draco woke up and no light streamed through the window. He realized that he needed to use the restroom, so he decided to get up and find it. He didn't need to wake Ginny did he? So he ignored the pain as he sat up and turned around, then he put his feet on the ground and stood up...

...and fell back down. He hit the ground with a loud _thump _he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Tears came to his eyes and he felt incrdibly stupid.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco looked up, Ginny was in the door way. She was in her pajamas and looked tired, but was also glaring at him angrily.

-In all truth, Ginny wasn't really glaring at him, or angry at all, she was trying not to laugh. Here in front of her was Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor, looking utterly lost and confused and in much pain. Okay, so that pain wasn't really funny, but she had never pictured what he would look like sitting on the floor before, much less in his pajamas.

Draco blushed, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Come on," Ginny went over to him and helped him up. She supported him surprisingly easily. She had grown a lot stronger-having to carry some of her patients that were not always light-and Draco had lost a lot of weight, not eating for a week and suffering from some kind of sickness. Ginny led him down the hallway carefully and when they reached the bathroom, she helped him grab onto the counter so he wouldn't fall again and lit the lights. Then she closed the door to leave Draco to his bussiness.

"You're hungry." She said when he came back out.

"Yeah."

"I'll help you back to bed and then I'll bring you up something."

"No," Draco argued, "Just get me to the kitchen and then I can make something myself and you can go back to sleep."

Ginny looked at him a minute, "Fine, I'll bring you down to the kitchen, but I'll do the cooking. And I don't need sleep, I wasn't recently sick."

Draco sighed, he was too tired to argue right now. Ginny lifted her wand and did a levetation charm and brought Draco down the stairs.

"What're you doing?" Draco complained.

"I'm bringing you down stairs, I may be strong, but I don't was to risk you falling down and making it worse for yourself."

Draco felt incredibly stupid as Ginny levetated him to the kitchen table, but she seemed quite used to it.

"How long have you been doing this?" Draco asked, when Ginny was busy preparing dinner for him, "Working at this sick house I mean."

Ginny sighed, "Too long. I wish I didn't have to, I'd much rather be fighting."

Draco looked at Ginny, slightly confused, "Then why don't you?"

"Because Harry, Hermione, and my stupid brothers decided that I'd be safer working some sick house rather than fighting. They put a restraint on my wand so I can only do healing spells, defensive spells, and I convinced them to allow _convenience_ spells."

"They just did that? Without asking permission?" Potter's name always made Draco's blood boil, but this was low even for him.

"Yes, they stole it while I was sleeping and tampered with it. It was hell for them the next morning when I found out...I'd have killed them if there hadn't been a restraint on my wand!"

Draco couldn't help but laugh, but it turned into a groan.

"Careful, you don't need more pressure against your broken bones."

Draco nodded. He wondered what he was doing here. _With this blood traitor. Wait Draco, you don't think like that anymore...not now. _He felt bad...the way he had treated Ginny. Maybe not Potter yet, but definately Ginny.

"Could I ask you a question?" Ginny asked, bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

"Sure."

"...Why? Why'd you leave You-Know-Who? What happened?"

Draco sighed, he did not want to tell her this. Sure she had been being nice to him and helping him...but he still did not want to tell her of The Dark Lord.

Ginny saw a sad look in his eyes, "Nevermind, you're tired and hungry." She got his food out of the oven and set it in front of him. Then she went to tidy up the kitchen.

As Draco ate, he thought about what Ginny had asked him...what had happened...

**Flashback**

"Draco!"

"Hello father."

"Did you get it?"

"No."

"And why not?" his teeth were clentched together.

"Because I'm not a murderer."

He sneered, "Really, you're going to have to think up a better excuse for the Dark Lord than that. You are a Death Eater. You are not afraid to kill."

"No..."

"Now are you going to get the fucking locket?"

"I still don't understand why he wants a locket."

"It is not for you to question the Dark Lord!"

"So that means that I have to get it from that person. And I have to murder that person."

"Yes."

"Fine."

Draco watched as his father left the room. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wasn't going to become a murderer now. Not a murderer of innocents at least. He had thought that it would be cool...to follow in his father's footsteps. To be a loyal servant of the Dark Lord. But it was hell. And he wouldn't put up with it. He'd go somewhere out of the way. Some small town, maybe in Ireland? Yes, he heard they were having some troubles taking over Ireland. So he'd go to Ireland. Not to some R.A.B. person with a locket.

**End Flashback**

Draco was done eating and had fallen asleep, still in the chair. She smiled, he hardly looked like the conceited jerk that had annoyed her through school. Now he looked like an innocent boy of nineteen that was exhasted. Wow, already three years had gone by since she had decided not to go back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Three whole years. She couldn't decide whether they passed by quickly or not. She had always been busy, those three years, but they were tedious. Caring for the sick and wounded, getting visits from friends about once every few months. Some friends, they probably forgot about her until they heard 'Ireland' and then go 'Oh yeah, I remember, we sent a redhead to Ireland to work the sick house...who was she? Oh dammit! Her name's Ginny! She's only best friend's/my sister!'

Tears fell from Ginny's eyes as she levetated Draco back to bed. They fell and they would not stop. Afte she had Draco back in bed, she collapsed on the floor and cried hard for the first time in about three years. She heard Draco moving in his bed, but she did not bother to look, she was too busy brooding over what had happened.

_He loved me, he left me, they all shipped me off to Ireland, I'm here, and I'm begining to enjoy talking to my former enemy more than to my family or friends. What the hell is wrong with this picture? I don't even know how far Harry is on the horocruxes, or if Weasley's Wizard Weezes is still open, or what's happening/ed to Hogwarts, or if mum and dad are even still alive! I'm **sure** they update them if I'm alive regularly, but me? No, I don't need to even know that! All I need to know is that I'm going to be stuck in this sick house forever. Harry's not coming back for me after the war. He doesn't love me anymore._

But that got Ginny thinking. Did _she_ even love Harry anymore? She cried some more and fell asleep on the floor.

**Draco-**sleeping

Draco dreamt of the angel. His angel. His guardian angel. She was on the floor, crying. Crying for him? No, she seemed happy for him...crying for something else. Why was she crying? He longed to go to her, comfort his guardian angel, but he could not move. He was stuck, his mouth would not work. But then, how would he have comforted her anyway? As far as he was concerned, he'd probably only been trouble. Not comfort. Poor angel. Poor, poor, guardian angel. _If I was an angel,_ Draco thought, _I would not want to look after me._

A/N: ALRIGHT! So there's a little on what's happened to the both of them. I'd love to say it's been more interesting than that in three years, but they were both fairly isolated. But don't worry. More is to come. When I switch over to the Golden Trio and the twins. REVEIW! Please, I'm begging you! I'm going to forget that, 'I'm not posting until I get however many reveiws' thing because it takes wayy too long. So here's the second chapter, enjoy.


	3. Telling

A/N: Wow, I have absolutely no life. I just posted the second chapter this morning and here the third one is!

astralis03- Thank you, I like to know what's happening with everyone in a story so it doesn't seem like other people are just nonexistant. Thanks so much for your review!

harrypotterchick4ever- I'm not going to make most of the story Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins, but they are going to play a few major roles. Obviously, they're going to have to find out that Ginny's got Draco there sometime, and the part when they find out is going ot be pretty intense. Like camping. (omg! Sorry, I just had to say that.) I'm glad you like it so far and I really hope you keep reading it as I post more.

Boh- Don't worry, more description will come. And I'm not really sure about fevers and sickness and such. But I'm pretty sure I've had a fever of 109 before...or someone in my family did...or someone in a book I read did (I sometimes get books mixed up with reality) and 110 is only one degree higher. True, I don't really know about degrees and such either, how much hotter it really would be, but one degree higher doesn't sound like that much to me. Anyway, he was pretty close to death too so I thought that it should be pretty high. I was just unable to find out factually how high pretty high would be so I put something that sounded about right. Thank-you for your review!

dstnd2travel- Thanks, I love it when readers show SO MUCH ENTHUSIASIM! It gives me energry to write more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, then Harry would already be dead...sorry, just a warning, I hate Harry.

**-Sick House-**

"Ginny..." Ginny was woken from her sleep by a weak voice calling her. One of her patents. She stood up and streched, what was she doing sleeping on the floor? Then she looked at Draco and remembered. She hurried down the stairs and to the room the voice had called from.

"How are you feeling Mr. Kings?" Ginny asked the patient.

"Not well-" he croaked.

"Sh, don't speak. It will only hurt more." Ginny went over to a shelf and got a poition, "Drink this, it'll make your throat better."

Mr. Kings eagarly drank the potion, making a face at it's taste, but in a few minutes he smiled, "That you," his voice was smoother now.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"No thank you love, I'm much better..." Mr. Kings sighed and trailed back off to sleep.

Ginny smiled, the poor old man. He had not fought in the battle, but he worked a shop for repairing broken wands. He had fallen ill, a very bad sore throat and Ginny suspected was streap. That was why he got a room to himself and Ginny always tried not to breathe too often when she attended to him. She hurried away and checked on her other patients. Then she went to the couch and slept.

**The Golden Trio-**Harry

Harry was up pacing that night in his room at the Grimuald Place. He couldn't get that angry look that Ginny had out of his mind! Maybe sending her to a sick house wasn't the best idea he could've come up with...

**Flashback**

"I'm not going back either." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Ginny, you have to, you'll be safe there." Harry pleaded.

"No where is safe anymore Harry! Don't you get that? I want to be with you. And Hermione and my brothers. I want to fight!"

"I can't let you do that, I don't want you to get hurt! You can not stay with me, I am a magnet for danger now, you have to stay away!"

"I'm still not going back to Hogwarts."

Harry let out an angry sigh, "You have to go somewhere! Somewhere you'll be safe!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PUSH ME OFF TO SOME REMOTE CORNER OF THE WORLD AND EXPECT ME TO DO NOTHING WHILE A WAR IS RAGING EVERYWHERE ELSE! I AM GOING TO FIGHT AND YOU ARE GOING TO DEAL WITH IT!" Ginny screamed and ran out of the room.

Harry put his head in his hands and Fred and George came in.

"Hello mate."

"She's not taking as well as you expected."

Harry looked at the two twins, "No, why can't she undestand it's for her own good?"

"She does." Fred said.

"She just doesn't care." George added.

"Well she's got to!"

George hesitated for a minute, "Hermione had an idea, if she woudn't go willingly."

"What?" Harry asked, a bit too quickly.

"Send her to Ireland."

"Where the war's the lightest."

"She can be useful."

"Set up a sick house."

Harry looked at the two suspiciously, "You think she's going to take to that better?"

"Only if she has no other choice."

"If we bind her wand."

"Bind her wand? Like how?"

"Like make it so she can only do healing spells and defensive spells?"

Harry thought for a minute, then he smiled, "You guys are geniuses!"

"We know," They said, simultaneously.

-two days later-

"C'mon Ginny, time to go." Hermione pushed her gently so she was in the middle of a circle containing Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and herself.

"I don't want to go." Ginny complained quietly. She had screamed for the past two days at them, when she found out they bound her wand and were planning on sending her to Ireland. Now she was loosing her voice.

"Well you have to." Harry said firmly.

"Bastard." she said under her breath, no one heard.

There were a few loud 'pop's and they were all standing in the middle of a medium-sized room. It was well furnished with couches and lamps and carpet.The entire house was pretty nice.

"This is going to be the sick house?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Ron said, "and you're going to care for people who come in from battles or get sick with diseas and such."

"And I have no say in this!" Ginny tried to scream, but hardly any noise came out at all.

"No, you don't!" Ron said, his voice rose above the noise that Ginny's had made even though he hadn't been trying to scream.

Ginny sighed angrily, "When my wand is fixed, I will curse you guys."

"Then maybe we shouldn't fix it." Fred joked.

"Yeah, I'm sure mum'd be estatic knowing that you won't be able to hurt yourself with a bad spell." George added.

"Not funny." Ginny informed the two.

"Listen Gin, we'll be back soon, we've got to go now." Harry said quickly.

"You might as well never come back at all!" Ginny looked to Hermione, who had usually sided with her when the boys were unfair, but Hermione turned her head away. She agreed with them!

Ginny ran upstairs to find her bedroom, several loud 'pop's sounded as the group disapperated. Ginny slammed her door closed and cried, long and hard.

**End Flashback**

Harry grimanced, definately not the smartest idea ever. Now she was endangering her life taking care of someone deathly sick...and they were staying in her room! Whatever she did, where ever she was, and who ever she was with, it seemed like her life was in danger! But there was nothing he could do now.

"Harry?" Hermione came into the room.

"'Ello." He said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Can't sleep?"

Harry shook his head.

"Me neither." Hermione thought for a minute, "I want to ask you something...but please, don't be mad."

Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously, "Why would I get mad?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know...just promise me you won't flip?"

"I promise."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Do you really love Ginny?"

Harry was astonished, "Of course I do! I wouldn't have sent her to Ireland if I didn't! What makes you say such a thing?"

Hermione crindged, "You promised not to get mad."

"The hell with promises."

Hermione looked at Harry accusingly.

"Sorry...I'm just frustrated. I don't know what to do! She's so...old. I know she's a year younger than me," Harry said, seeing Hermione's expression, "but her eyes have that far-away look in them. And she always seems so tired. And she's becoming more like a mom than an eighteen-year-old girl. She's not as beautiful as she used to be."

"I thought you said you loved her."

"I DO! It's just that it seems like..."

"Like she's changing."

Harry looked at Hermione, astonished, "Yeah."

"Everyone changes Harry. Look at me."

"You?"

"Were your eyes open the first few years you knew me? Bushy hair, short, not very athletic, book worm...and now look at me. Taller, slender, my hair's not wild, stronger, I still love to read...and I'm engaged."

Harry was startled, "You're engaged?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes...Ronald proposed last night...usually we'd wait longer, but seeing as we don't know how much time we have left to be together...Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry was now trying very hard not to laugh, "You and Ron...you hated each other."

"Well how long ago was that? _Years_ ago, Harry, ancient history!"

"Still-it's kind of funny."

Hermione glared at him for a moment, but then smiled, laughing a bit herself. "Yes, I suppose it is a bit funny..." Hermione became serious again, "Still, think about what I told you. Ask yourself if you really love her. Wait," Hermione said as he opened his mouth to speak, "just do it. You have to be completely honest with yourself."

Harry sighed, "'Night Hermione."

"Good night Harry."

**Ginny's Brothers**

"You guys are being completely unfair!" Ron protested.

Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were sitting in Ron's room talking.

"Ron, do we really want our younger sister fighting the battle, next to the Chosen One? It'd be suicide for her. He'd target her right away!" Bill said.

"No, Ginny can fight. She's strong enough. Maybe a bit out of practice...but she'd catch up really quick. Look at Hermione, she's doing great."

Fred and George sniggered, "Every sentance he says has to contain Hermione's name in it, doens't it?"

Ron's ears turned beet red, "She's one of my best friends,"

"Fred, George, stay focused! Back to Ginny!" Charlie snapped, Ron looked releived.

"Ron, she's doing fine." Fred said.

"Yeah," George added, "She was _rushing_ us out. She _wanted_ to get back to work with out us there to bug her."

"What's with this sudden change of heart?" Bill asked.

"Nothing-"

"Hermione's been talking to him!" Fred said, mockingly.

"Yeah, so what? She brings up a good point." Ron's ears turned pink again.

"You blush every time you hear her name...Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!" George cackled.

Ron turned even redder, "Focus!" Chalie snapped.

"Ronald I-oh, hello." Hermione had just entered the room.

"'Ello 'Mione." Ron said, his ears turning redder.

"What're you doing here?" Bill asked Hermione, "I'd think you'd be in bed."

Hermione blushed, "Well that's where I was going..."

Fred and George cracked up and Ron blushed more.

"Ronald...didn't you tell them?" Hermione asked accusingly.

"Well-you see-just last night...Ginny came up..."'

Hermione sighed, "Can't tell you best mate, can't tell your brothers! Am I going to have to tell your parents for you too? Ronald and I are getting married."

Fred and George cracked up, "Serious 'Mione, don't joke about that!"

"She's not joking," Bill said, hitting them both on the head, "When a woman speaks like that, they're not joking."

"Vou vould know, now, vouldn't vou Bill?" George immitated Fleur's voice.

"Listen," Charlie said, "we can discuss Ginny later, we'd all better go."

Bill and Charlie immediatly disappareted and George and Fred followed suit, laughing madly as they did so. When they were all gone, Hermione smiled and kissed Ron, "Good night."

A/N: Okay, I know, not much of Draco and Ginny in this chapter, but a lot of explaining. If I'm missing any information or anything doesn't make sense, if you could kindly point it out to me? Sometimes I think I've got everything, but then I'll realize I forgot something. But please, don't kill me if I forgot something-everyone makes mistakes. And mean reveiw really suck all my enthusiasm for the story out of me. I know, I'm too sensitive, but I really hate it when people come down on me really hard. Thanks again for everyone who's been reveiwing and I would appreciate it if you would continue to do so! Thanks!


	4. Lying

A/N: Okay, I'm SUPER, UBER, SO, ULTRA, SORRY! I know, it's been a week since I've updated! It's killing me too! But I've just gone back to school and I've got volleyball everyday after school and I still have to find time to do homework, take showers, eat, and sleep. So it'll take longer for me to post without as much free time, but please, no matter how long it takes me to post-and I'll try to post at LEAST once a week-do not give up on me! Sometimes authors stop posting on their stories and it bugs me until I finally have to give up on them. I promise, I will not do that to all you lovely people!

dstnd2travel- Yeah, I get like that too, it's hard to find REALLY good stories. Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

vexy5260- I'm glad you love it! And I hope you love it more as I continue!

Lanelly- Thank you! I'm trying not to doubt myself, just be VERY cautious. There are annoying people out there who read fanfiction just to poke holes in people's work and I really hate it when people do that. So I want to make sure there are as few places where people can poke holes as possible. I hope you continue to read!

Boh- Thank you too! I'll change the fever part...I don't think it'll change the story much by changing a number. Thanks, and if you find anything else that doesn't sound right, please, I want to make sure this is as accurate as possible.

Phillexican- I'm glad, please keep reviewing!

MorganisM-Lve- thank you, I promise I'll write as much as I can as quickly as I can!

Flipinpenname- I agree, they're all really mean mean and dumb. But don't worry, I'll be fixing that soon...

darkroses2992- Hm, well, I don't think Draco's going to fix her wand...but there's someone else who would in a heart beat!

harrypotterchick4ever- I want Draco with Ginny too, (obviously, it would be pretty stupid of me to write this fic if I didn't!) I'm glad you're still reviewing...you've reveiwed all of my chapters since the start! Thank you!

I know I don't have to write reponses to all your reveiws right before the chapters, but I'm so happy about all your reviews that I want to scream it out to the world! I love you all!

**-Sick House-**

Ginny soon fell into a new routine. She'd wake up and feed her patients, giving them medicine and making sure that they're okay. Then she'd take her and Draco's breakfast upstairs and eat with him. They, surprisingly, had a lot in common. They both had annoying problems with their family, never saw their friends, and had a lot of the same interests. Of course, Draco did not spill his gusts out to Ginny right away, at first it was just small talk, but they soon began to trust each other and had formed a happy-though hestitant-friendship. Of course, Ginny couldn't entertain Draco all day, so one day he had asked if there were any books to read-and yes, Ginny was surprised too, the great Draco Malfoy enjoys reading. There was a small library filled with nothing but books on medicine and illness and not much else, and Ginny had told him that. But he had been egar for anything really to do. So Ginny brought up several books for him a day.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's brothers were also getting along quite well. Hermione and Ron's wedding had been small, but very enjoyable. Unfortunately, just as they had been afraid of, it was big enough to draw some attention and a few death eaters showed up. Later, they were all quite glad that they hadn't had Ginny come. Hermione thought she was on her way to finding where the locket-and R.A.B.-was, and Harry and Ron worked on trying to figure out a way they could destroy it. A few days a week, they'd apperate off somewhere where a battle was being fought and help fight. They usually won, but still, other places were being taken over discreetly, and the people had no time to put up a fight. But all in all, they were pretty happy.

**Ginny and Draco**

One morning, after breakfast, Ginny was checking on the breaks in Draco's leg and ribs. She looked a lot more tired than usual. Older in a way...it made Draco hurt to see her so. She deserved better. But she smiled at him.

"Your ribs are almost completely healed, thanks to that potion you found in the book. And I think you'll manage with your leg if you're not too hesitant to use crutches?"

"I can walk?" Draco asked, excited to finally get some exercise.

"Only if you take it easy. It's not too dangerous to move you to often so I think you'll be able to move out of my room too."

"Will I have to sit in bed all day?" Draco asked, making a face.

Ginny laughed, "No, how would you like to help me? There's some paper work you can fill out for me and you can help with my patients."

"Yes!" Draco jumped up onto his good leg.

"Careful!" Ginny scolded, "wait until you have got your crutches."

"And I suppose you'll be getting those for me?"

"Yes, now sit down and I'll be right back."

"Yes Ma'am." Draco said, sitting down. He wondered, for possibly the hundreth time, why Ginny was so nice to him. Sure she had seen him fighting, but really, he had been nothing but rude to her. Why would fighting the Dark Lord change that? Whatever the reason though, he was glad that she was nice to him. She was really pretty great...and not just 'for a blood traitor and a Weasley'...for a person.

"Here you go!" Ginny said, handing Draco the crutches she had gotten from the hall closet. "Do you think you can make it down the stairs?"

"Of course I can," Draco said scornfully, "I don't need you to do everything for me anymore! Now I've tools."

"Oh yes, go on, let me see you do the stairs."

"Fine."

Draco limped over to the stairway, be extra careful with the crutches. He tried to put one foot down on the first step...but that wouldn't work. So he tried one crutch...no. He kept trying to figure out a way to make it down the steps with out using his bad leg, but finally sighed in frustration. Ginny laughed.

"You don't need any help?" She asked.

"Of course not, but if you really are dying for anyother person to help, I suppose I'll be a good citizen and let you show me how."

"Of course," Ginny snickered, "you're so great, thank you so much."

Ginny had Draco lean against the wall and then took the crutches away from him. She put both crutches down on the step, then her feet, crutches, feet, crutches, feet...

"See?"

Draco took the crutches back and tried Ginny's way, while Ginny stood in front of him to catch him if he fell. They made it all the way down the steps in a few minutes.

"Great job!" Ginny appauled.

"Thank you, I knew how to do it all along!"

"But you were just being a good citizen."

"A _great_ citizen."

"Pardon me, _great_."

"Thank you. Now, what do you need me to do?" Draco asked, becoming serious.

"Would you mind taking care of rooms one through four? I'll come around with you and introduce you to everyone and explain to you what's wrong with them and what potions you should give them."

"Not a problem," Draco replied, "lead the way."

Ginny lead Draco to the nearest room which was labled with a clumsy '4' written in some kind of weird ink. (Ginny had stolen a few Sharpie markers from her father before she was sent to the sick house and that's what she had written the numbers with. As, of course, she couldn't use her wand.)

"This is Ms. Opal, Ms. Opal, this is my new assitant, Draco."

In a be closest to the door, there was a woman in about her sixties. She was very pale and frail. Draco thought that if anyone touched her, she would break.

"Ah...it's about time you got an assistant to help you dear..." Ms. Opal's voice was weak and kind of far-off, and it kind of reminded Draco of Professor Trelawny, "And maybe it's about time you start looking for a husband too..." She said it quietly so that only Ginny heard. Ginny blushed beat red as Ms. Opal winked at her.

"Draco, Ms. Opal has arthritis and she suffered major blows in her lungs when she was fighting the war." Ginny informed him.

"Ah...the war...I didn't get too far into it. Got knocked out right away...next thing I knew, Ginny dear was leaning over me in this very bed asking if I was okay...she's such a darling...it's good that's she's got some help, as I said earlier...she's been so busy...and tired...she's much too young to worry about the sick and wounded..."

"Yes," Draco agreed, smiling, "she is."

Ms. Opal nodded and Ginny moved on, introducing Draco to the rest of the patients. When they reached the last room, Ginny frowned and that tired, old expression that was on her face earlier, came back.

"Actually," she said, "maybe I should still do this room. I just got another patient last night, he seems pretty bad..."

Draco shook his head, "At least let me check him out, let me try to help."

Ginny nodded and brought him to a bed. In it, there was a boy-no more than fifteen years old. He was pale and sick, he had long black hair that stuck to his face because of all the sweat. he had lots of bandages around his head, arms, chest, and probably legs too. They were all starting to be tainted red with blood. Ginny sighed.

"I just replaced those bandages! They're not stopping the blood, he's lost too much. Draco? Are you okay?"

Draco was staring at the boy, chills went down his spine, "They got him..." he whispered softy.

"What? Who?" Ginny was nervous, what was wrong with him?

Draco nodded to the boy, "That's Edward...he-he ran away...he was a death eater, but he ran away because he was afraid to fight...he didn't really support the Dark Lord...he was forced to join..." Draco's voice was low, barely more than a wisper, "They were looking for him...afraid he'd tell the other side their plan...and apparently they found him."

Ginny put a comforting arm around Draco, "Do you know how they would do this?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Some kind of terrible spell Snape came up with. Sectu- something or other. I don't know the counter, only Snape and He does."

Ginny looked at Draco a moment, "Well, I suppose we could ask Snape?"

Draco looked at her, bewildered, "Oh, that's right, he's accepted again by your lot. Still, he'd turn me in right away! And surely he'd get suspicious of how you know of the spell?"

Severus Snape came to the order soon after the death of the 'beloved' Albus Dumble searching for forgiveness. He claimed he had told Dumbledore of how Draco was ordered to kill him and he had accepted an oath to fufill that duty for him if Draco could not. He claimed that Dumbledore wanted Snape to kill him, and he even 'found' a letter to the order from Dumbledore explaining the situation. Of course, he _could _have forgered it, but McGonagall and the other teachers were fully convinced that it was Dumbledore's style. The only ones that seemed not to trust Snape still were, of course, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George. Ginny was not sure.

Ginny shook her head, "That's a chance we're going to have to take."

Well how are you going to get to him anyway? You obviously can't leave this place..."

Ginny scowled, "Hermione and the boys visit me sometimes...we can ask them..."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Well we'd just better hope that they visit before Edward bleeds to death, won't we?"

Draco looked at Edward sadly, he had been fond of the kid. Bright really, and Draco had been some what of a rolemodel for him. Edward had been the only one who had really known for a while that Draco was uncomfortable with the thought of killing someone...innocent.

Ginny sighed, "I guess so. Come on, I'll teach you how to do laundry."

Draco wrinkled his nose, "You have to do that yourself?"

Ginny laughed, "Yes, there isn't anyone I could hire around here to do it, unfortunately. And if there was, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to afford it."

Ginny brought Draco to the washroom where she filled a tub with water and soap and sarted showing Draco how to hand wash it.

"Your wand is banning you from making the cloths wash themselves too?" Draco asked.

"Yes, they were afraid that the spell for it was too close to the imperious curse." Ginny said, her voice bitter.

Draco shook his head, "I'm sorry, but your friends are insane."

Ginny didn't say anything, the thing was, she agreed with him. And that scared her.

"You know," Draco said after a minute, "You could give me my wand and I could enchant the cloths to wash themselves for you?"

Ginny frowned, "I don't have your wand...I figured you had it."

Draco stopped washing, "No...I figured you had taken it from me."

Ginny looked up at him, "You've been here how long and you're just figuring out that your wand's missing?"

"Well I don't know! I was afraid that you didn't trust me and was going to throw me out with out ever giving my wand back."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "You honestly thought that?"

"Well...at first maybe, after that I was just afraid that you were scared of me...and I didn't want you to be scared of me."

Ginny bit her lip, "Well I know a man-he fixes wands and sells second-hand ones. Actually, he's been getting a lot of new second hand wands, he takes them off the dead after battles. He might've even found yours."

"Okay," Draco smiled, "That sounds good."

"Good."

Draco and Ginny finished washing the cloths and hung them up to dry on a line. Then Ginny showed Draco the potion cupboard and how to check to make sure a potion hasn't gone bad, what potion could be used for what, and such. She left Draco to look over the patients and went to fix lunch, which was what she was doing when she heard a loud 'pop'.

"Hey Ginny."

Ginny looked up, "Hey Hermione." Her voice was emotionless, uncaring.

"Um...I got you that potion...to fix broken bones." Hermione said, trying to be friendly.

"Thanks, that helps a lot." Ginny took the potion from Hermione, "Oh, and I need you to ask Snape about a spell, I think he might be familar with it. One of my patients said he was hit with Sectu-something."

Hermione's face froze, "Sectumsempra...I can't beleive he taught it to them!"

"Sure, that's probably it...what's the matter?"

"Harry found that spell in a potions book in our sixth year, he used it on Malfoy." Ginny frowned when she heard this, why hadn't Draco told her?

"So you'll ask Snape how to counter it, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Hermione answered.

"Ginny!" Ginny's heart stopped as she heard Draco's voice, "Hey, I need some help."

Ginny looked at Hermione, she just looked confused. "I'll be right back." Ginny told her quickly.

Ginny went into the potion cupboard and showed Draco which potion he needed to use for a fever. She quickly explained also that Hermione was in the kitchen and that he shouldn't come in there until she said it was okay. Then she went back to Hermione.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked when Ginny got back. She reconized the voice from somewhere...but she thought she hadn't heard it in awhile.

"Oh, I got an assistant, don't worry, he's not going to kill me."

"Did he got to Hogwarts? What's his name?"

"No, his name's..." Ginny was about to make something up when she saw something flash on Hermione's hand. She caught Hermione's hand and gasped, "You got married!"

Hermione pulled her hand away, blushing, "Yes, I did."

"To my brother..."

"Yes..."

"AND NO ONE THOUGHT TO FUCKING TELL ME? MY BROTHER AND MY FRIEND GET MARRIED AND NO ONE TELLS ME? NOT ONLY DO I NOT GET INVITED TO THE WEDDING, BUT I DON'T EVEN GET TO KNOW? YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TRYING TO MAKE ME GO INSANE!" Ginny was screaming and she knew that Draco and all the other patients could hear her, but she didn't care. This was low, even for them, it was low.

"Well they thought the wedding might get attention and that death eaters might come because of Harry and all...and they did, so it was really for the best..."

Ginny shook her head, "Get out now! Get out, get out, get out!" Ginny grabbed a big, sharp, cutting knife that she had been using and pointed it at Hermione.

"You wouldn't..."

Ginny pulled her arm back and threw the knife. It went right through the spot where Hermione had been and hit the wall on the other side. Ginny kicked the table and swore loudly.

"Ginny..."

A soft, heavenly voice made Ginny turn around. She rushed to Draco's arms and cried while he held her, leaning against the wall.

"They-they didn't even think to tell me!"

"Sh, I know, I know, I heard. You don't have to explain anything."

Ginny nodded and hugged Draco tightly.

A/N: Once again, I am sorry with all my heart that it took so long to update, but I promise, I'm going to start working on the next chapter right now and it will be posted today!


	5. Running

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JKR's. Only the plot type thing of this story and people like Ms. Opal, and Edward, and so on. So don't sue me.

A/N: See? I told you I'd post the next chapter today! hehe!

harrypotterchick4ever- Well Ginny's always busy taking care of all the patients at the sick house and so if she leaves, even for five minutes, there's no one to take care of the people if they were to suddenly need attetion, like if they fell into a coma or had a heart attack or something. And as much as she hates it at the sick house, she really does care about the people she takes care of. So she doesn't leave them often. (now I am going to tell you something just because it's been getting me excited and I don't know that people will remember it when it comes up) Remember Mr. Kings in the third chapter? Remember how he fixed broken wands? Well that's who Ginny's talking about because he recently got better and re-opened his shop! Thank you soo much for reviewing again and not giving up on me! You are the best!

beckysue2- Yay! A new reveiwer! I'm soo happy you like it!

jessie- yes! you're new too! I'm glad you want more! I'll give you more!

buffyandspike-4ever- AND ANOTHER ONE! Woo! I feel so loved right now! If you liked that, then you should wait until my last chapter, the very last chapter...it's going to intense! Very dramatic! I wish I could tell you more about how I feel about it, but it might give it away...

(yes, I already know what's going to happen in the last chapter, unfortunately, I just don't have it written yet. It's only in my mind. So that won't quicken my pace very much, unfortunately.)

**-Sick House-**

Ginny and Draco were lying on the couch that Ginny had been sleeping on the past few weeks Draco had occupied her bed. They were both exhasted, but satisfied with their work. Draco no longer had to use the crutches because of the potions Hermione had brought.

"Draco?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yes?" He asked, looking down at her into her beautiful eyes.

"How come you didn't tell me Harry used the Sectumsempra on you?"

Draco frowned, "How come he didn't tell you he used it?" Draco sighed, "Well, I know how those losers are your friends and all..."

Ginny snorted, "I'm not sure they've been acting really like friends lately."

"Still, I didn't want you to think that I was trying to turn you against them."

Now it was Ginny's turn to frown, "Why are you so scared that I'm going to turn against you?"

"Because..." Draco's voice was soft and tears were in his eyes, "Everyone always does...everyone I know turns against me. Mum said she'd keep me safe, and yet, she's the reason I almost died...he tortured me you know. When Snape killed Dumbledore for me."

Draco turned his head away, embarrassed, Ginny took his head in her hands and made him look at her. Slowly, they moved closer until their lips touched.

"I love you, and you can trust me." Ginny said softly.

Draco closed his eyes, "I do, now."

_POP!_

Draco and Ginny were oblivious to the five people that apparated in as they kissed. That is, until Draco was thrown against the wall magic. Harry, red faced, had his wand pointed straight at Draco and had an arm around Ginny. It wasn't like the protective kind of holding her, he was holding her jelously.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, "Stop it! Stop it!"

But Harry wasn't aware of her hitting him, trying to get away, trying to help Draco, all he could think about was Ginny and Draco...together. Everyone was quiet, Hermione was feeling stupid for not reconizing Draco's voice, Ron felt like he had the day he had caught Ginny and snogging...only more shocked and angry, and Fred and George...they couldn't even think of a good joke. Not one. All they could do was stand there and stare Ginny.

Ginny was crying and Draco was trying to say something, but Harry's spell wouldn't let him. Hermione finally realized what was happening and separated Ginny from Harry.

"Harry, put him down." Hermione spoke clearly and her voice broke through to Harry's head.

"Why should I?" Harry growled, "I've got a death eater right here that can tell me exactly what I need to know. And after that, I can kill him for hurting my girlfriend."

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend! You decided that when you put me here in hell!" Ginny screamed.

"You don't mean that, I know you don't. You love me, you can't stay away from me."

"You're a bastard, there's no one in the world I hate more! I was half dead until Draco came!"

Harry looked, really looked, at Ginny for the first time in a long time. And it was true, last time he had seen her, she had looked old and haggard. Like she was half dead. Now she shone with youth, with only a hint of the old, ugliness that had been clinging to her. But that couldn't be thanks to Malfoy!

"You're lying." Harry said, more confident than he felt.

"Harry, you need to settle. Put Malfoy down." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged, he threw Draco to the ground hard. Draco hit his head and went uncontious. Ginny tried to run over to him, but Harry caught her, a maniac glint was in his eyes.

"Harry," Hermione's voice was high and she could not hide the panic, "let go of Ginny, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Harry roared.

Hermione bit her lip, "Fred, George, Ronald! A little help?"

Fred, Geroge, and Ron seemed to suddenly come out of a daze and they grabbed Harry and disapparated. Ginny sighed in releif.

"Thank you Hermione!"

"Don't thank me," Hermione's voice was cold, "what on earth are you thinking? He's a death eater! He's evil! He'll kill you! I have to go calm Harry down now, but mark my words, we'll be back, and you are in big trouble."

Hermione was about to apparated out, but then she stopped and handed Ginny a slip of paper, "Here, the counter curse to Sectumsempra. It was easier to get it out of him that I thought it'd be. He wasn't suspicous at all." Then Hermione left and Ginny rushed over to Draco.

"Draco, please, wake up." Ginny begged. She got cold water and poured some over his face, his eyes fluttered open.

"Ginny! You're okay!" Draco sat up, wincing.

"Yes, but you're not. What's wrong, is anything broken?"

"No, no...I don't think so...just a little sore." Draco stood up and Ginny hugged him tightly.

"I got the counter curse," She said suddenly, "We should probably help Edward now."

Draco nodded and they hurried to Edward's room.

"Okay," Ginny said nervously, "He's going to need new blood right away, I tested him and he's an A negative. So we need either an A negative, O, or O negative blood potion."

"Got it." Draco hurried to the potion cupboard and grabbed the last A negative on the shelf. He came back and Ginny had already said the spell. He poured the potion down Edward's throat and they waited for a few minutes. Then Ginny removed the bandages and sighed in releif. The cuts that had been all over him were gone and his flesh was turning redder. Draco wanted to stay with him until he woke up, but Ginny pulled him away.

"My family, and Harry and Hermione, they'll be back soon. We have to go."

Draco frowned, "What about all these people?"

Ginny shook her head, "We're going to have to pray they'll be alright for ten minutes or so. Mr. Kings, he's the man who fixes and sells wands, his daughter will take care of them for me. Now come on, we have to hurry."

**Kings Wand Repair Shoppe!**

Ginny led Draco into Kings Wand Repair Shoppe and went right up to the counter and ran the bell that was placed on it.

"Yes?" The man who had been suffering from a sore throat-which thankfully had not been streap-was now doing quite well. He smiled when he saw Ginny, "Ginny! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Thank you Mr. Kings, how are you feeling?"

"Quite well, quite well, thanks to, that is. Who is this?" He asked, gesturing to Draco.

"This is my friend, he lost his wand in a battle and I was wondering if you might've found it?"

Mr. Kings looked at Draco a moment, then nodded, "I do have a wand that hasn't been taking well to a new owner. It's been trouble, and I do think it'd fit you friend here, I'll get it." Mr. Kings dissapeared for a few minutes, then came back, holding a wand very cautiously between his two fingers, being careful not to wave it.

"That's it!" Draco excalimed in surprise, he hadn't thought that it would take so little time to find his wand. Draco took his wand back, thanking Mr. Kings.

"No problem," Mr. Kings answered, "Is there anything else you came for?"

"Actually yes." Ginny said, "Could you unbind my wand?"

Mr. Kings smiled, "Ah yes, I remember you telling me about your troublesome brothers messing with your wand. Give it to me and I'll be done in about five minutes."

"Thank you," Ginny said, "Is Bella here?"

"Yes, Isabella's in the back. Go ahead and visit her."

Ginny and Draco asked Bella if she would be intersted in taking over the sick house. She said that she'd love to, she'd been training to be a nurse. She went straight there to start right away. Then Ginny took her new, unbound wand, and they were off. Off to England, off to fight the war. Little did they know that Harry had just destroyed the last horocrux before visiting Ginny and that Voldemort himself was there, in the war, waiting for Harry. Little did they know what their fate was.

A/N: WOO! Nice to get that off! The next chapter is going to be the last! The very last! The one that decides what will happen. Will Ginny and Draco live happily ever after? Or will they die a terrible and painful death? Or will Draco betray Ginny? Will Ginny go back to Harry? Or will Ginny betray Draco? Hmm...so many choices! But only I know what's going to happen! And I am excited! woo-hoo!


	6. Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. R.'s stuff.

A/N: YES! I am going to finish this story this weekend! I don't have to torture my beloved readers another week!

buffyandspike-4ever- I know, I am evil, I actually have an alter-ego named Lynn who's evil and she kills people and she's a death eater and...wow. I am such a loser. Anyway, here's the chapter for you, you get to find out wich of those possiblilities happen! OH! I am soo excited! I better start now before I have a heart attack.

harrypotterchick4ever- Here it is, and yes, Draco and Ginny are together. I love them too. Thanks for your reveiw!

**-Sick House-**

Ginny and Draco were waiting anxiously in an open feild with thousands of other people, here to fight. The Death Eaters were coming, and their leader was with them, coming to get Harry Potter. They all waited, hating the silence more than they could ever hate the terrified screams that would soon be going around them. Suddenly, there was a huge army in front of them, a huge army of Death Eaters. Ginny felt her adrenilin going, she was excited, they were going to win, they had to win.

Draco kissed her lightly, telling her he loved her, and she did the same, she coudln't think of life with out him. If he were to to die in this battle, she would surely die herself. That's when it started. flashes of light and people falling and screaming, the Final Battle had begun, it was time to fight.

Ginny was running all over the place, doging and blocking and firing. They couldn't get her, she was fast, and she was deadly. Draco was the same, besides her, they were a team, a team that would bring down anything that was thrown in their way.

That's when she saw them. All of them. There. Here. Fighting. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of her family. Fighting just as she was. They were oblivious to the fact that she was there too. That she was fighting. That she was hiding away in Ireland. Ginny ducked as a curse flew towards her, and that's when they were gone. She couldn't see them. More troops had come to the front and had separated them. It was a releif really, that they wouldn't know she was here. But that releif quickly turning into dread when she realized that Draco was no longer next to her. She felt suddenly sick, weak, and powerless. What if he was hurt? But she forced herself not to think of that, she put all her energy into fighting.

**Three hours later**

Ginny had not found Draco. The number of people were down, and there was not so much of a crowd. Most of the Death Eaters had either flown or died, but a great many were still here. Someone had to defeat their leader, only then would the war be over, and only then would we win the battle. Ginny ran around, she had spotted her family again, but Harry had not been with them, he had probably gone off on his own to find Voldemort. She ran on, frantically, she was really worried about Draco now. She stopped dead when she saw the scene in front of her.

It was away from the other people. No one was aware of what was happening. No one but Ginny. Voldemort was there, facing Harry, and Draco was there too. Ginny watched with growing terror as Harry was disarmed. Draco summoned a sword, seeing as Harry refused to take his wand. Luckily, Harry accepted the sword. Voldemort laughed, he laughed and laughed, Ginny couldn't hear what was being said, but it couldn't be good.

Harry dove towards Voldemort with the sword. Voldemort sent curses at him, but Draco blocked them for Harry. The amusement on Volemort's face turned to astonishment as the sword peirced his chest. He fell over, dead forever.

Ginny saw Draco relax and she ran forward. Harry took the sword out of Voldemort's chest, smirking, Draco said something that Ginny coudln't hear, and then fell over. The sword was now in his stomach. Ginny screamed with out knowing it. She reached Harry and cursed him, uncontiously. She had killed the Chosen One, just as he had killed the one she had chosen. Ginny threw herself on the ground, hugging Draco, crying.

"Ginny...I love you...goodbye..."

"NO!" Ginny screamed, "NO, NO NO! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME! YOU WILL LIVE!"

But no matter how loud Ginny screamed, Draco's breath came harder, and his heart beat softer. He went completely limp in her arms and she cried. She cursed the world, she cursed the war, and most of all, she cursed, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The boy who she had been prepared to give her whole heart to years ago. The boy who made her life more like death everyday. It wasn't worth it now. The only thing that had made living worth while had been Draco, and he was gone.

Ginny pulled the sword from Draco's stomach. She put her head back and screamed, then thrust the sword gracefully into her own heart.

_I'm coming, _Draco's angel spoke to him as he made his journey up to heaven, _I'm coming with you..._

A/N: sniffle, sniffle Wow, I knew it was going to happen, I knew it since the begining, and yet, it's so much more touching than I expected it to be now that it's in writing. cries I hope all of you liked it. It was a great surprise...I think. I hope. But that's just me, a story isn't good if there isn't a good, sad, death. Please reveiw, but don't kill me!


End file.
